Lying by your side of truth
by Kurisutori618
Summary: Katherine finally decided to give in to Elijah and love again, the one who knew her inside and out and she's so glad she did. She could get used to waking up like this. (ONE SHOT)


**Short story**

_**Lying by your side of truth**_

Katherine finally decided to give in to Elijah and love again, the one who knew her inside and out and she's so glad she did. (ONE SHOT)

* * *

><p>After a long struggle of amends and forgiveness Katherine and Elijah are finally together. Katherine couldn't believe her luck on all the terrible paths to take, just to lead to him. But she had no room for more regrets, Elijah was her love and forever after.<p>

After many nights of love making, One day, Katherine decides to ask Elijah what he liked about her as a human that made him care deeply, not as a pawn but as a woman who he grew to love.

* * *

><p>It was already morning and Katherine wasn't ready just yet to get out of bed, because she wasn't alone this time.<p>

On queue, he shifted his head closer to the back of her head and nuzzled her hair. With another arm wrapped around her waist with her sheet. Making himself more comfortable and still seemly asleep.

She couldn't help but giggle at her predicament. This caught Elijah's attention but still kept his eyes closed.

_"__You should be sleeping..."_ he murmured in her hair.

_"__I did sleep, and now I'm awake"_ she smiled, then with effort twisted her position, making him reluctantly have to loosen his grip and pout, till she saw his very messy locks that framed his handsome face.

_"__Can I ask you something?"_ she said, and Elijah slowly opened his eyes, sleepily to gaze at her and nodded.

_"__Tell me Elijah Mikaelson"_ she asked with her sweet, kiddish smile.

_"__What did you like about me when you first met me?"_ she said as she buried her head more comfortably in her pillow and looking over at him.

Elijah then slowly propped up his right arm and rested his chin in his palm, moving his lips to the side in thought, while looking beyond her face.

_"__Hmmmm..."_ Elijah murmured, _"That's not a question I can simply give just one answer too, Katerina."_

Katherine just raised an eyebrow in amusement and gave a look that said 'Try me!'

Elijah stared into Katherine's face and looked her over _"When I first meet you, don't get me wrong, but it wasn't your beauty that won me over."_

He lifted his left palm and slowly was smoothing the back of his curved knuckles down the right side of her beautiful face, starting through her silk brown hair to the sensitive skin of her cheek. Katherine welcomed his touch with her eyes closed, curving her lips into a smile.

_"__...that was just an allure, it could have been your loving logic of love..., your playful nature..., your contagious laugh that makes mine threaten to break out without question."_

His smooth voice was so soothing to her that she opened her eyes to his deep brown ones.

_"__or maybe it was your eyes?"_

_"__... you saw things, I would normally glance at once, with only one perspective, but no you saw...everything and more... in the most positive way."_

_"__When things in my life were bleak which was often, I had nothing but my younger little sister and cousins for company. I guess I can thank them for that perspective you admire. They grasped the simple things with so much joy..._" Katherine mused happily.

Her delicate brown eyes grew bright, yet solemn, as she recited the feeling in the memory, Elijah almost thought at first a tear, trail escaped near the corner of her left eye, but must have been a glint of misguided light. As Katherine pierce sheds no tears, only distantly sends forth Katerina from time to time. He'll take all he could get.

Elijah embraced her small form closer to his, till he could nestle his head over her shoulder in her wild, glistening brown long curls. Enjoying her natural scent of roses and lilac.

She breathed in and out slowly, she never knew what it would be like, to be held like this by him, she wondered a few times during 1492, but he was a lord and she was a peasant girl, too much status in between to dare cross. But here they are now.

_"__Thank you"_ she said circling her own arms round his neck.

_"__For what Katerina"_ he replied.

_"__For giving me a second chance, when no one else would_" she murmured, sounding very vulnerable.

_"__Thank you for _no longer_ running away from me "_ he said softly.

Katherine's shoulders slumped against his, she could never take back that event,

_"__If I could go back to that day,_" she slightly flinched at the memory, _"I would have ran to you..."_ she said sadly.

Elijah's expression grew weary and then gently lifted her shoulders so she was upright and tilted her chin up with his hand to she met his eyes.

_"__I don't blame you for that anymore, Katerina I don't, I can't say it didn't hurt, but I have learnt that I can't protect everything I hold dear, otherwise they would feel caged to stay with me and leave..."_

In her eyes Katherine understood and pulled back slightly and she laid a sweet kiss on his left cheek and was going to pull back and leave the bed, but he wasn't going to let her go just yet, he griped her neck gently and met her lips with his own, slow, then it build in to a more passionate kiss, that she was on her back, and he was on top looking down on her in all her glory despite the sheet covering them. As a gentleman he looked no further then her eyes and said to her _"Never leave me again Katerina..."_

He wasn't begging or giving command, it was almost a question and a tone of needed promise in his voice to her.

Katherine thought deeply as his eyes looked deep in her own, who in this entire universe will adore and understand every ugly and good side to her. Human and Vampire.

_"Do you really need to ask me?"_ Katherine said curiously, trying to pull him into her needed kiss and succeeded in his distraction of the question... almost.

_"__I need to hear it"_ he breathed in between her deep kisses, being made instead along his neck, as he was using all he had left, not to give in to her lips before she said them.

She sighed in his neck and then in his ear said _"I will never leave..."_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Authors note<strong>

**I am sooooo Kalijah deprived. I seriously needed something to distract me of the sunken ship which was Katherine and Elijah. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate Halijah, but I just don't ship them. Sorry Katherine seemed OOC but this one shot snuck up on me and prodded for written attention. Hope you like it.**

**I hope the site fixes the comment problem as your reviews didn't come through the website, but got through fine in my email. So I decided to write back to your responses here at the end of the page.**

** Thumbs up to my awesome readers who fave followed and commented !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>From me to you<span>**

**Reviewer's Responses**

**Elijah'sKaterina (Guest) - Your welcome! Yes Kalijah shippers have got to stick together at this bad time! And I will not give up on this ship. As for writing more, We will have to see.**

**Guest - LOL yeah I'm a sucker for writing sweet stuff.**

**Guest - Hehehe! YEAH Kalijah is the BEST!**

**gemma - Okay, I'm coming over! (pulls you back up)**

**Guest - Thank you for reading it! ^_^**


End file.
